The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hesperaloe plant, botanically known as Hesperaloe campanulata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘MSWNNuevo Leon’.
The new Hesperaloe plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Glendale, Ariz. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new freely flowering Hesperaloe plants with unique flower form and color, good landscape and garden performance, drought tolerance and high temperature tolerance.
The new Hesperaloe plant originated from a self-pollination during the spring of 1991 of an unnamed selection of Hesperaloe campanulata, not patented. The new Hesperaloe plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled environment in Glendale, Ariz. in May, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hesperaloe plant by in vitro meristem culture since the spring of 2016 in a controlled greenhouse environment in Grand Haven, Mich., has shown that the unique features of this new Hesperaloe plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.